


Clyde Logan HC: dirty talk

by Kathorax



Series: Drabbles of Sin [2]
Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom
Genre: Breeding Kink, D/s, Daddy/girl, Daddykink, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: Drabbles of Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Clyde Logan HC: dirty talk

\- During sex when he’s just pounding you into the mattress, that southern drawl will produce the filthiest things only you get to hear

\- He can be this intimidating dominant or he can be a sweetheart, depends on the mood

\- When he’s feeling tense and worked up he’ll take it out on you (which you love so much of course)

\- ‘That fuckin’ cunt is _mine_.’ He’ll growl with need, ‘And daddy’s gon’ fuckin’ **soak** it with cum’

\- He’ll maul your poor breasts aswell, ‘Ain’t never seen any better tits than these baby, FUCK!’

\- When he’s feeling all sweet and knows you need it tender, he’ll be so gentle and soft with his words. ‘That’s it sweetheart, you’re takin’ daddy so well. Atta’ girl.’

\- ‘Such a pretty baby. Do daddy’s fingers make ya’ feel good _there_ , hun’? Oh – Y’look so gorgeous with my fingers inside ya’.’

\- ‘Oh y'need more, hun’? Already got three in baby – alright here goes…’

\- We all know Clyde’s got a major impregnation/pregnancy kink. So when you actually decide to have a cute little family together, and start trying for a baby, the man’s gone WILD

\- ‘God – baby – I’m gunna stuff ya’ full sweetheart, I’m gonna soak your lil womb – Fuckkk!’

\- Like he’s just so in need to have his seed catch

\- ‘Ohhhh honey, gon’ make your belly swell, make ya tits leak, nggg’

\- He won’t dirty talk much in public, because that results in him getting a major boner and Clyde is uhhh… packed

\- But then you’ll tease him, because you love getting him hard and frustrated.

\- He’d take you out to dinner and you’d rub your open toed heels against his clothed shin, making him furrow his brows, ‘Hun’… Please don’t.’ He’ll warn you

\- You’d whisper you can’t wait to feel him so deeply inside you, needing him to use you like a nasty whore.

\- He’ll be busy tugging his shirt down the entire time, making sure no one sees the obscenity that’s going on down there.

\- After dinner he takes you furiously in the back of his car in the parking lot.

\- ‘Such a fuckin’ whore, lil’ doll, teasin’ me like that. Do y’even know what ya’ do to me?’

\- The next day your thighs were so sensitive and so numb.

\- But it was a sweet pain, which reminded you of your sweet Clyde.


End file.
